optimusprime2471fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas
Thomas Is The #1 Tank Engine On Sodor In The Series Who Pulls His Two Faithful Coaches In Annie And Clarabel Season 1 In Season 1 Thomas helped A troubled Man had a dejavoux with a hedgehog and made A miracle come true on Christmas Eve Season 2 In Season 2 Thomas met and helped an injured Henrik Sedin who was visiting sodor he was later pranked on April Fools Day by Bertie months after he got the last laugh when Bill and Ben have an accident with eggs and butter identical to the one Thomas had years ago he then prevented Criminals from capturing Elizabeth and almost got engulfed by A brush fire that was to close to the line on Halloween he and Hank encountered The Ghost Driver and helped Edward deliver the Christmas Tree to WellsWorth Station in time for the Christmas celebrations Season 3 In Season 3 Thomas helped Bertie out of a snowdrift united with Timothy The Quarry Engine to pull A trick on Bill and Ben and helped Fergus after his accident with the Troublesome Trucks later that month Thomas and Edward encounter A semi-truck that they never saw before Edward volunteers to take the mail but at a heavy cost In Thomas And The Astrological Oppugant Thomas encounters the semi-truck who turned out to be Galvatron who survived the attacks in Hong Kong A Year ago Thomas tries to run away from the Decepticon but is eventually captured when he Percy Toby and James are ambushed Thomas is captured along with Henry Hiro Bill Ben Edward Emily Arry and Bert in which Galvatron plans to turn them into their new army of Decepticons fortunately for Thomas he was rescued by Gordon and Bumblebee at the cost of a dozen allies. At the conclusion of the film Thomas uses a custom weapon that was made at the Works to defeat Galvatron but kills Thomas in the process he is soon revived by A copy of the Matrix Of LeaderShip as Sodor is returned to normal After the events Thomas crashes into the same jetty as he did years ago but meets Andrei Lalime A Scientist from Paris who gets stranded but eventually is rescued by Edward Thomas later cleans up minor accidents just in time for Sir Topham Hatt's return party and helps out with Splatter and Dodge following an argument the two diesels had eariler Thomas later encounters the Ghost of Timothy and The Old Controller along with Timothy The Quarry Engine Percy Toby and Spencer (whom thought was not real in the first place). He then told Percy of how he got his branch line and eventually found Glynn who was the original #1 of Sodor. He also helped the troubled man find piece when he gets married with his true love Thomas helped Monty stop Criminals from ruining the celebrations at the Docks and was honored along with Annie Clarabel and Harvey in the end. When Christmas came Thomas and Gordon encountered The Polar Express saw the Sodor Hockey and Rugby Teams win for the first time in A long time and was honored At the Christmas Party Season 4 In Season 4 Thomas encounters Terence who is stuck in frozen mud and is able to help him get out with the assistance of Reg later that month he assists The Narrow Gauge Railway taking Sir Topham Hatt and Passengers home after Duke and Skarloey have accidents on the hill Thomas and Toby assist Percy in taking A special parcel to Sir Topham Hatt the following months see Thomas laugh at Spencer and Gordon after they have identical accidents in back to back months Thomas Edward Molly Percy And Toby are interviewed by Stephanie Richard as she is following the story of a rouge tractor that mysteriously appeared on Sodor